finally a family
by reader85
Summary: M/M Max, Michael and Isabel comes back after 14 years and a surprise is waiting specially one of them. My first fic.
1. Part 1 Coming back

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. I'm just making this for my own fun. A/N: This is my first fanfiction so remember to review. Rating: R - maybe not so rough but just to be sure.  
  
-----  
  
Part 1  
  
It had been fourteen years since they had been there last time. Fourteen long years.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
"We'll come back if we can," Max said and kissed Liz.  
  
"I'll promise you to find a way," Michael said to Maria. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spaceboy." Maria said back and then they kissed. Long and gently. When they broke apart Maria was crying and noticed that Michael was crying too.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
But now they were back. The war in Antar was over, they had won. And now they were back and that was important. They looked inside and saw how Liz took an order and laughed. Max smiled. Michael look more closely. Maria was nowhere seen. They walked inside and Liz turned to look at them. She ran to Max and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh how I've missed you guys" Liz said and hugged Michael and Isabel too. "I can't believe this. Is this real or am I just dreaming?"  
  
"It's real, Liz, we're back" Max assured to her.  
  
"Just visiting or are you planning to stay permanently?" Liz asked hoping that the answer would be the second option.  
  
"We're back for permanently" Isabel said. Liz smiled very widely.  
  
"Mom?" A voice came behind Liz and Liz turned.  
  
A boy who was six feet long and had black hair, deep brown almost black eyes and a pale skin stood there looking at them. His fringe was long but not too long and otherwise his hair was pretty short. He had jeans and a black T-shirt.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see you there," Liz said and turned to others. "This is my fosterson, Keith. Keith, this is Max Evans and his sister Isabel and Michael Guerin."  
  
"Hi," Max said and shook Keith's hand.  
  
"Hi Mr. Evans," Keith said and turned to Isabel. "Ms. Evans, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too and please, call me Isabel," Isabel said smiling.  
  
Keith turned to Michael. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Guerin," Keith said and thought 'Could he be...? No he couldn't...'  
  
"Yeah, likewise," Michael quickly shook Keith's hand. He saw something in the boy's eyes, like he knew something.  
  
"Are you planning to go to Rose and Mark's today?" Liz asked and Keith got back to reality.  
  
"Yeah. We'll meet here after my shift. Then we'll go to see that new movie I've been talking about and then we're going to their house," Keith turned to others. "It was nice to meet you but I really have to get back to my work." Keith went to the backroom.  
  
"So you have a fosterson," Max stated.  
  
"Yeah. He ran away from home when he was six. I found him and brough him here. Because of his family situation the court gave his custody to my parents. Two years after that the custody turned to me because my parents got killed in a car accident," Liz swallowed hard, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," Isabel said and Liz smiled. "Why is he calling you 'mom'?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I've been like mother to him. I really don't know." Liz said and then there were strange silence.  
  
Michael looked around. Nothing had changed... except one thing. There were no hyper girl anywhere seen. 'Well, it's been fourteen years. She's probably moved away,' Michael thought. Liz noticed that Michael tried to find someone, obviously.  
  
"Michael?" she said.  
  
"Where's Maria? Does she still live here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, she lives here..."  
  
"Would you give me the address?" Michael asked very quickly.  
  
"Michael... there's something you need to know" Liz said and Michael grew pale.  
  
"Is she... married?" Michael managed to choke out.  
  
"What? No, Michael, she's not." Liz answered and colour seemed to return to his face.  
  
"Then what is it then?" Michael asked but then before Liz was able to answer he continued. "On second thought, don't answer. That doesn't matter now. Just give me the address and I won't bother you anymore."  
  
'Well... why the hell not? Althought... Maria's not home. But Rose and Mark are. He can get to know them... but should I tell him the truth first?' Liz tought and gave the address. 'Maybe it's the best that he finds out about them by himself.'  
  
"Here" Liz said. Michael took the piece of paper and ran.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2 Phonecall

Part 2  
  
"He surely can run." Isabel commented when Michael was out of sight.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen him run so fast." Max said and chuckled.  
  
"Wonder what he's gonna do when he sees Maria." Isabel said and smiled.  
  
"You'll have to wait to find that out 'cause Maria's not home." Liz said and Max and Isabel seemed confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'not home'?" Max asked.  
  
"There's only Mark and Rose." Liz went to the backroom and Isabel and Max followed.  
  
"Who are Mark and Rose?" Isabel asked.  
  
"They're Maria's kids. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Liz said being sure of it but a little voice inside her head whispered 'are you sure?' She wanted to be sure.  
  
"Um... Liz? You do realize that Michael's been in love with her for the past fourteen years, right?" Isabel said and Liz nodded and tried to smile. "Good. Now explain how everything will be fine when he finds out that she's got kids because I can assure that he'll freak out."  
  
"Oh no..." Liz said out loud. Now she started to have regrets.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought." Isabel said and looked at Max. His expression told her to shut up.  
  
"What have I done? Michael is going to get killed." Liz said and sat on the stairs.  
  
"Michael's going to get killed?" Max was now more confused than ever.  
  
"They doesn't know that Michael's a friend." Liz ran to the phone and dialed.  
  
When the phone rang for the fifth time Liz put the receiver down. Then she dialed another number making a small prayer at the same time. Then she put the receiver once again down and sat down.  
  
'Please... Let Rose have her pager with her...' She put her head on her hands.  
  
*****  
  
'...the sandman he comes Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit: light Enter: night Take my hand We're off to Never never land Something's wrong, shut the light Heavy thoughts tonight And they aren't...'  
  
Rose Alexandra DeLuca's pager went on. She heard two short beeps and stopped to look at it. 'Liz,' she thought, 'wonder what she wants'  
  
She went to the nearest payphone, took few coins out of her pocket and called to Liz, Metallica's 'Enter sandman' still playing inside her head.  
  
"Crashdown Café" Liz answered when the phone rang. Rose heard that she had ran to the phone. What was odd was that Liz sounded more relieved than ever.  
  
"Liz, it's me, Rose. You paged me?" Rose said.  
  
"Yeah... Where are you?" Liz didn't sound like herself and Rose started to suspect that something was up.  
  
"In the middle of my two miles run like I am every single morning," Rose answered knowing that this wasn't a social call.  
  
"Where's Mark? I tried to call to your house but nobody answered." Now Liz was getting her usual tone back.  
  
"Probably still in bed. You know him better than that. Do you really think that you could get him out of the bed on Saturday morning? Especially this early?" Rose remarked and felt good when she heard Liz's laugh.  
  
'God, she sounded just like Maria.' Liz thought and answered: "You're right."  
  
"Liz, why did you page me? Is it FBI? Other aliens? Mom?!" Rose was really worried. Liz usually didn't call this early if she just wanted to chat.  
  
"No, Rose, no. Calm down. Someone is coming to your house. A friend. He's looking for Maria and you know that Mark doesn't easily trust on people." Liz's tone was completely normal now.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rose knew that that was a fact. "If some guy even looks at me in school, I swear, Liz, Mark's expression ain't the nicest ones."  
  
"So you go there and calm Mark down? I don't really want him to kill a friend." Liz knew that Rose would go but still asked that.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Could you tell me how he looks? Don't want to defend wrong guy, you know?" Okay. She started to get annoyed and souding like a bitch but that two miles run had been something what she wanted to do without interruptions.  
  
"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes... I'm sure that you'll recognize him when you see him." Liz assured to her.  
  
"Okay then, I'll go. Could you say to Keith that we'll come earlier than planned?" Rose asked.  
  
"Of course I will." Liz agreed and looked at Max and Isabel. They had made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Rose said.  
  
"Bye." Liz said back and put the receiver down.  
  
'Great. This is just what I needed. Calming Mark down just because some guy is coming over.' Rose thought when she put the receiver down and started to run towards her house.  
  
*****  
  
"She's going to calm Mark down. Thank God I caught her." Liz let out a deep sight. Max and Isabel were still confused.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3 Little bit explainings

It's so good to hear that you've liked the story so far. I was a little scared that you wouldn't 'cause this is my first fanfic and all. Well this is the third part.  
  
-----  
  
Part 3  
  
"Liz, could you please tell us now what's going on?" Isabel asked. Liz's behaviour was so strange.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz knew that it wasn't the right time to tell the truth.  
  
"Well... you said that Michael is going to get killed." Isabel said. "Who did you just called?"  
  
"Oh... that... Well Maria isn't home right now but her kids are." Liz started.  
  
"Yeah. You told that already. What were their names? Rose and... Matt?" Isabel said and again Max's expression told her to shut up.  
  
"Mark." Liz corrected. "I tried to call to their house first but no-one answered so I called to Rose's pager. Then she called me back and I asked her to go to their house to calm Mark down. You see... Mark is VERY overprotective when it comes to Rose or Maria."  
  
"I guess I understand. When we first got to Antar Max and Michael were acting like overprotective brothers too. They didn't want anyone to be alone with me." Isabel said and smiled when she imagined Michael being confronted by some kid.  
  
"Yeah. But I agree with you that I didn't do so wisely when I gave Michael that address. I hope he won't be too depressed." Liz looked on the ground.  
  
"Why did you gave him that address?" Max asked and walked to Liz.  
  
"Well I was hoping that maybe they could get to know each other." Liz said and her tone said that she was deeply sorry.  
  
"Why?" Max asked. 'There something more. I know it.'  
  
"Well I don't know. Maybe it's because Michael's..." She started but stopped. 'It's not my place to tell.' "I don't know. They don't have father and Maria still loves Michael and maybe I was hoping that Mark could have someone to talk to. You know?" Liz was hoping that they would buy it. It wasn't the truth. Not the whole truth anyway.  
  
Max hugged her and Liz smiled. Then Liz noticed that Keith was eavesdropping. She opened the door and looked at him with curious. "Eavesdropping, are we?"  
  
"No..." Keith tried to deny it but then gave in when he saw Liz's expression. "Okay. I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it."  
  
"You couldn't?" Liz's tone said that she didn't believe him.  
  
"When you hear someone talking about Mark and Rose, you just have to listen to them." Keith lowered his voice and said. "You know? A habit."  
  
Liz very well knew that it was a habit. With what had happened to them in the past fourteen years, it wasn't surprise that you kept your ears open.  
  
"They are reliable." Liz whispered to him. "Now go. There are paying customers that want to make an order."  
  
"How can you be so sure that they are reliable?" Keith asked.  
  
"I just know. Please, trust me." Keith nodded and left.  
  
"What was that?" Isabel asked. 'That was weird. What did Keith mean by "you have to listen when someone is talking about Mark and Rose"?'  
  
"It was nothing." Liz went back to the Café. Max and Isabel followed her.  
  
*****  
  
Michael looked around. The house was white and it had two storeys. 'Nice.' Michael thought. Michael noticed that there was an attic too and he also noticed that the yard was well taken care of. There was a couple of trees and a flowerbed where were roses and violets. Michael knocked on the door and waited. No one anwered so he knocked again. Still nothing. 'Damn.' He thought and turned around. Then he saw a girl. She had long brown hair and she was quite tall. But what really got his attention was her face. She looked just like Maria. Only her eyes weren't like Maria's. They were brown.  
  
"Hi." She said and came closer.  
  
"Umm hi." Michael said back and shook her hand.  
  
"My name is Rose. Are you looking for my mom?" She asked. 'Straight to the point? Maybe Mark's attitude is rubbing on me. Why is he looking so familiar?'  
  
"Your mom?" Michael wondered. 'Please, don't say that Maria has a daughter.'  
  
"Yeah. My mom. Maria DeLuca." Rose said and Michael was immediately crushed.  
  
'She has a daughter. That means that she didn't have enough strength to wait for me.' "Yeah. I was looking for your mom. I guess she's not home, huh?" Michael asked and Rose shook her head.  
  
"No. She's out of town but she'll be home before six o'clock." Rose said.  
  
"Oh. Okay... I have to go." Michael turned and ran away. He just wanted to get away from there. 'She looked so old. She got her soon after we left.' Michael didn't wanted to think that. What he wanted was to know why Liz gave him that address.  
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4 Getting up

Part 4  
  
Rose took her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. She placed her keys on the table which was beside the door and went upstairs. 'No calming Mark down. Perfect. And that two miles run? No more time for that.' She opened her brother's door and peered inside. Mark was still in bed. The room was a mess. Rose walked to the bed and pulled the sheet off yelling:  
  
"Get up, sleepy head! Time to get up!"  
  
Mark was on his feet in a second. "Aargh!" he screamed.  
  
"Like I said it's time to get up!" Rose said and Mark gave her a nasty look.  
  
"Rose it's Saturday. Please, don't be a bitch and let me sleep." He slumbered to his bed and pulled the sheet over his head.  
  
Rose walked towards his CD-collection and took few Metallica CDs. "If you don't get up right now I'll hide these." She said and showed the CDs.  
  
Mark got up. "I don't know how you do it but you can be a real pain in the butt. Please, put those CDs back. They haven't done anything to you. And out of curiosity, why are you home already?"  
  
"Never mind that. Um... Did mom say that someone was coming over?" Rose asked carefully.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" Mark was now sitting on his bed.  
  
"No reason. Hey, you do remember that we're supposed to go to the Crashdown, right?" Rose started to collect the laundry from the floor. "You really should clean up your room." 'Where I have seen that man before?'  
  
"Yeah, I remember. We meet Keith there and then we go to the movies." Mark was irritated by Rose picking up his clothes. "Will you stop that!"  
  
"What?" Rose turned to look him in the eye.  
  
"My room is perfect just the way it is. I don't need you to clean up after me." Mark's rude mood was hitting on.  
  
"Well excuse me for doing so. I just thought..." Rose was cut off by Mark.  
  
"Well don't!" Now Mark realized to who he had been shouting. Rose dropped his clothes.  
  
"No need to shout. Man, someone is cranky today." Rose was going to walk out of his room but stopped when Mark spoke.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't sleep that well, I guess." Mark sounded tired and Rose turned.  
  
"Why?" Now Rose looked worried. 'He looks too pale and like he had no sleep at all. Something's really wrong.'  
  
"I don't know." Seeing Rose all worried made Mark's change his mood. He tried to smile. "When are we suppose to meet Keith?"  
  
"In three hours." Rose answered. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am. Don't worry. I just didn't sleep very well." Mark felt funny but didn't want to worry his sister.  
  
"I'm going to shower." Rose said.  
  
"Okay. Just don't be in there too long." Mark said.  
  
"Okay." Rose left to take a shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"Shower's free." Rose said noticing that Mark was working on their album cover while eating.  
  
"Okay. Your scrambled eggs with extra tabasco is on the kitchen table." Mark didn't take his eyes from the screen.  
  
"Extra tabasco! You know me too well." Rose said. She loved her brother's cookings.  
  
"What are brothers for? And anyway, we're twins. There's nothing that I don't know about you." Mark said and klicked the mouse.  
  
'Oh, yes there is...' Rose thought and smiled. "Is that the cover for our album?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you think?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's really good. When did we take that picture?" Rose asked and smiled. On the screen was a picture which was taken in front of the Crashdown Café. Rose and Mark were sitting on the U.F.O. and Keith and their friend Troy was below them. All of them was smiling widely.  
  
"Last month, remember?" Rose nodded. "Now go and eat. Your food is getting cold, you know?" Mark said and Rose left. Mark closed the computer and stood up but immeaditely sat down. Again he felt funny and now the world was spinning. Three seconds later it stopped. 'What the hell is going on with me?!'  
  
TBC 


	5. Part 5 Something's going on

Part 5  
  
Michael came to the Crashdown and went to Max, Liz and Isabel who were sitting on a booth. They noticed that Michael seemed to be a little bit shoked.  
  
"What's wrong, Michael?" Isabel asked but somehow knew the answer.  
  
"She... She... She has a kid." Michael finally managed to get out.  
  
Max felt sympathy towards Michael. "I know, Michael, I know."  
  
Keith came to them with a pad. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Cherry coke." Michael answered and Keith left.  
  
"Are you ok?" Liz asked carefully.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Michael snapped. "I just met Maria's daughter. Damn!" Michael ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael, I'm so sorry." Liz said and looked at her fingers.  
  
"I know you are. Why did you give me that address?" Michael asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't thought, actually. I just wanted you to get to know them. I'm sorry, Michael." Liz fight hard not to cry.  
  
Keith brought Michael's drink. He couldn't help but noticed that his mother was on the verge of tears and that very familiar looking man seemed to be very upset.  
  
"Is everything okay here?" Keith asked. Only Max and Isabel seemed to notice him.  
  
"Fine." Isabel said in a tone which told Keith to leave. Keith left.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Isabel asked Michael when Max put his arms around Liz to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know. Confused, I think. Or betrayed." Michael answered with sadness.  
  
"Michael, don't be sad. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." Liz said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to feel. Maria has a kid and nothing will ever change that. I can't not feel betrayed." Michael snapped. "She looked so old, like a teenager."  
  
"Michael, she is a teenager." Liz said. "But you really shouldn't feel betrayed. Things aren't what they seem to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Forget that I said anything. You'll have to talk to Maria. She'll explain everything." Liz said and started to get up.  
  
Michael grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "What's going on here, Liz?"  
  
"Michael, I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell." Liz said. Michael let go Liz's arm and Liz went to the backroom.  
  
"Something's going on here. I wonder what." Max said and took a sip from his drink.  
  
"Yeah... me too." Michael said. Liz's answer was surely strange.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6 He's our father

Part 6  
  
'Where have I seen him? Think, girl, think!' Rose paced around her room and tried to remember. 'Where have I seen him???'  
  
"Rose, what's wrong?" Mark asked. Rose had been very quiet.  
  
"What...why would anything be wrong?" Rose asked.  
  
"You've been pacing here for, oh... I don't know, about half an hour." Mark said matter of factly.  
  
Rose tried to laugh. "No I haven't." She looked at her clock. "Only 25 minutes..."  
  
"Okay. 25 minutes. Now, talk." Mark commanded and Rose glared at him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Rose said and then remembered. She run past Mark and opened the door which led to the attic. Then she went upstairs.  
  
"You were just thinking? You think?!" Mark teased her but was surprised that his sister didn't say anything back. "Hey! Are you listening to me at all?!"  
  
Mark went after her and found her sitting next to two old trunks. "Where is it?" she mumbled while going though the first one.  
  
"What?" Mark asked and sat down next to her.  
  
"You remember that old photo album? The one where are pictures from the time before our birth?" Rose asked quickly. "Maybe it's in the another trunk." She turned to the other trunk and opened it.  
  
"You mean the locked one? The one what we're not supposed to look at? The forbidden one which we have been going through a thousands of times?" Mark asked receiving a nod from Rose. "It's on the shelf behind us."  
  
"Oh." She said and turned completely around. She walked to the old wooden shelf and took the album. "Why it's in here? I thought that we had put it back to the trunk."  
  
"We did but few months ago I wanted to looked at it. You weren't around then so I had to pick the lock the old fashione way. Mom surprised me and I didn't have time to put it back so I put it on the shelf." Mark explained. "Care to tell what's so important?"  
  
"I think I saw our father." Rose said aloud.  
  
"What?" Mark was a little bit amazed about this information. "Rose, you know that that's not possible, right? Mom saw him literally take off. He's gone. Not coming back. One way ticket. Do you need more metaphors? And we don't even know how he looks like."  
  
"But the pictures..." Rose's eyes has watered while Mark was speaking.  
  
"We have pictures but they don't prove anything. Mom hasn't said anything." Mark said.  
  
"Help me with this, will you?" Rose said and Mark took her hand. Rose consentrate on the lock and after few seconds, which seemed like eternity, the lock was unlocked. She pulled one picture out.  
  
It was the picture which Amy had taken on Maria's prom night.  
  
"Look at him." Rose said while pointing Michael. "LOOK! He looks just like you. Same hair style. Same nose. Same eyes if they were green." Rose grew more selfconfident. "I saw that man, Mark. He was just a lot older."  
  
"Rose, try to keep your head cool about this. That guy can't be our father. Fourteen years, Rose." Mark almost yelled. Too many times they had gone through that conversation. When they had been younger Mark fully believed that their father would come back. Now he had lost his faith and didn't like the fact that Rose still believed in that. "Fourteen fucking years and no sign of him. That man can't be our him, Rose. He just can't. Believe already that our father isn't coming back. Period." Mark said roughly and a tear slide down Rose's cheek. "Don't cry, Rose."  
  
"I can't stop it. The idea of dad not coming back... I really want him to come back. I see signs of him every day but I can't see him." Rose started to cry and Mark took her to his embrace.  
  
"I know, I know..." He comforted her. After five minutes, he asked, "What do you mean you see signs?"  
  
"Think about it. In you, in me..." Rose said waiting Mark to understand.  
  
"In us?" Mark said not understanding at all. "Explain a little bit."  
  
"You don't look like mom at all. Sure you have same kind of hair colour and eye colour but nothing else. Then our magic. Mom doesn't have it, aunt Liz doesn't have it, uncle Kyle doensn't have it. Only we have it so it comes from our dad. Okay, you have energy like mom has. That's why you are in a band with us, you drew comic on the school paper, you play basketball in the school's team and you fix that old car with Keith and uncle Kyle." Rose explained.  
  
"It's a Camaro. Understand? Not just any old car." Mark corrected and Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
"What ever. It's a car. Can I continue?" she asked and Mark nodded. "I, on the other hand, look like mom but my hair colour and eye colour is brown. Mom isn't brunette. And I'm not that hyper and I like to be alone. You know, a loner. I have only two hobbies. I run and I sing. So where I get this loner act? From dad of course. And I know that mom's never truly happy 'cause she misses dad. Do I need to explain more?"  
  
"Rose I didn't know..." Mark started but Rose wasn't finished yet.  
  
"See this sketchbook? It's not yours, isn't it?" Rose asked showing one of Michael's sketchbooks. Mark shook his head no. "'Cause mom can't draw it's got to be dad's. The talent which is used to draw these sketches is same as yours. That proves it. Mark, that man had your eyes. Only they were brown like mine. And look." Rose opened the sketchbook. "There are only pictures from mom." Rose breathed hard. "It's hard for me and mom. Think about who you were named after. What's your last name?"  
  
Mark didn't know what to say. Sure he knew that part of his name was after his father but now when Rose showed him these things he just didn't know how to respond. His father was showing himself in him. And now Rose... 'No' he told himself. 'I have to keep my head clear. Dad's gone nothing can change that. I wish I were a normal person instead of being Czechoslovakian.'  
  
The two of them sat there some time until Mark looked at his watch. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. Keith has a short day, remember?"  
  
"I remember. Let's go." Rose answered and they stood up.  
  
They went to downstairs, took the keys and left. Before they went to outside, Rose tooked Mark's hand and used her other hand to sweep over her face. She let Mark's hand go and looked in the mirror. It looked like no tears were never there.  
  
"All set?" Mark asked going outside.  
  
Rose followed him. "All set." She said back and locked the door.  
  
When they stepped outside the world started to spin again to Mark and few seconds later it stopped. He heard Rose saying his name.  
  
"Mark, are you ok?" He heard her ask and nodded. Now he was pale as a sheet.  
  
"I'm fine. Just lack of sleep, that's all." He said. Rose seemed to think something but was also worried as hell. They turned towards the Crashdown. "We can talk later about dad and 'his legacy' which he gave to us at birth." Mark said while thinking 'Maybe Liz knows what's wrong with me'.  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 7 FBI

Part 7  
  
"Why are we still here?" Agent Tyler asked from his colleague who just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, William, but if I get my bills payed by doing this, then I'm doing this." Agent Callaghan said and watched as two kids left the house across the street.  
  
"I seriously thought that Mayfield was crazy when he told us why we're following and spying on two kids." Agent William Tyler said and took binoculars from the table next to him. "What did you think, Sandra?"  
  
"I thought that he was crazy, too." Agent Sandra Callaghan said and looked at her partner. "I'm just wondering when we're going to take them in?"  
  
"Take them in?" Tyler asked and opened a can of soda. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We are supposed to take them in when we're sure that those kids are different." Callaghan said and Tyler began to think back on the day when they got the assignment.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
"Come in." Agent Mayfield said when he heard two short knocks. Agents Callaghan and Tyler stepped inside his small room.  
  
"Hi, Bill. You wanted to see us?" Callaghan said and Agent Bill Mayfield motioned them to sit down.  
  
"Yes, Sandra, I did. I have a operation for us. Or for you 'cause I'm not involved in that so much. An undercover operation." Mayfield said putting pressure on the word 'undercover'.  
  
"What is it? Mafia, drug dealers, stolen weapons perhaps?" Tyler asked and grinned a little bit.  
  
"No, no and no. What would you say if I told you that we are going to hunt some aliens?" Mayfield said and tooked a folder from his briefcase. Tyler and Callaghan began to laugh immeaditely and a few minutes later they calmed down.  
  
"Aliens, Mayfield? That was a good one. What's the real reason?" Tyler said with a big grin.  
  
"That is the real reason!" Mayfield shouted and then continued. "There has been strange events at the Junior High school in Roswell, New Mexico. I think that there are aliens in Roswell."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tyler asked. "I mean where are the proofs?"  
  
"Well I don't have any proofs but I have facts." Mayfield opened his file. "Three weeks ago a boy was sent to the school nurse. He had been in a fight and he was bruised very badly. With that I mean black eye, split lip and so on. Two minutes later his sister arrived. The nurse left them alone for about three minutes and when she came back the boy's face was fine. No signs at all from the fight. The nurse asked about it and he said that his sister covered it up with a make-up. This statement was given two days after the fight."  
  
"You don't believe it?" Callaghan asked.  
  
"No, I don't. What fourteen year old boy admits that he has used make-up? I just don't believe it." Mayfield started to search another paper.  
  
"Well it can be possible..." Tyler started but was interrupted by Mayfield.  
  
"I have more facts." He took a paper and started to speak again. "You may not believe me but he lied. When we asked from the different students they said that the sister doesn't wear make-up. It has happened before by the way. Miracle healing that is. About twenty years ago, 18 to be exact, a waitress was shot in a local café. Eyewitnesses said that a boy went to her and moments later the girl got up like nothing had happened. The girl said that she broke a ketchup bottle and spilled it all over but the lab said that it wasn't ketchup what they found from the uniform. It was blood. Plus there was a bullet hole on it. The girl was fine."  
  
"That's not possible." Callaghan and Tyle said together.  
  
"But it's true." Then Mayfield took a book from his briefcase. "This is Roswell Junior High's yearbook. There's the boy," he said and pointed one picture. Then he seached another picture of a girl and pointed it. "and this is his sister."  
  
"Different lastnames. And they don't look like twins either." Tyler stated.  
  
"Is it possible one of them to be adopted?" Callaghan asked but Mayfield just shook his head no.  
  
"We checked the adoption records and foster care records but we found nothing. We also checked their birth records and they have the same birthday. Their mother is their biological mother and they are siblings by blood." Mayfield said and took another paper from his file. "About that miracle healing 18 years ago... The FBI investigated it but I haven't be able to find anything from it. But I found few names. One: Their mother worked on that café on that day but she wasn't the one who was shot at. Two: The boy, who went to the girl, was there with his best friend. The best friend's name was Guerin."  
  
"Are you saying that he is the father of those kids?" Callaghan asked.  
  
"I believe so but I don't have any proofs of that matter. May I continue?" Tyler and Callaghan nodded. "Thank you." Another paper was seached and founded and Mayfield started. Again. "There is no medical records from those kids which is weird. Fourteen years and no hospital calls... Makes you think how it can be possible. Their mother is human. Her blood samples says so."  
  
"You said that there had been strange events. What other events there has been besides that healing thing?" Tyler asked. Callaghan also noted the plural form and got very interested.  
  
"Oh, yes. The other event. Well boys are boys and two weeks later, that is one week ago, the boy got into another fight. The other boy was two years older and a lot bigger but other students says that the 'alien boy' threw the other boy ten feet away and didn't even struggle to do it. After that he ran away, didn't come to the afternoon classes. His sister also skip those classes."  
  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Callaghan asked.  
  
"Play house and spy the kids. Does this mean that you believe in my theory?" Mayfield lifted his eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"I don't know about Callaghan here but I believe when I see the proofs. Until then I am ready to spy them. But how are we suppose to do that? They are fourteen. I don't think that they are willing to spent time with us." Tyler asked and Callaghan continued.  
  
"I don't believe either but I am willing to do my job. The spying thing is mystery to me, too. How are we suppose to pull that out?" She asked and again Mayfield grinned.  
  
"You're not doing it by yourselfs. I'm calling Wood to help you. He's perfect for it. You go there and be mother, father and son."  
  
"Wait a second! Wood? As in Casey Wood?" Tyler asked and Mayfield nodded. "Oh no. No, no, no. He almost blow up the last undercover job. That juvenile delinquent should be in jail where he belongs. I don't want to work with him. He's nothing but bad news if you ask me."  
  
"You don't want to but you will work with him! He's our only chance! And no. I don't ask you anything." Mayfield took few moments to calm down and then continued. "When you find out that those kids are... lets say different in extraterrestial way, you'll bring them in. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, understood."  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
"Casey! Follow the twins but don't let them notice you!" Callaghan yelled and five minutes later they heard the front door to slam shut.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 8 Café part I

Hi everyone! I have finally got the latest part ready so REVIEWS, please.  
  
fairysk8r - thank you, what is happening to him comes out in the next part  
  
bloodstar - oh yes, sorry that the updating took long  
  
Dragon Empress - I hope Maria shows up quickly but there are few chapters before that  
  
Maja81 - thank you  
  
wackyjr - I'll try to make the chapters longer  
  
Kiwi - here's more  
  
roswellgrrl - here's more  
  
SpencerHopeful - thank you  
  
*************************************  
  
Part 8 - Café part I  
  
There was a jingling sound when Rose and Mark stepped inside the café. Keith looked up and smiled. They were half an hour early but spending time with them was always fun.  
  
"Hi." He said when the twins sat down next to the counter. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Cherry Coke." Rose said and studied her nails.  
  
"Alien blast." Mark said. Keith turned to get the drinks and Mark turned to Rose. She had been quiet the whole trip to Crashdown and only answered yes or no. "You okay?" He asked his sister and Rose nodded. "Are you absolutely positively okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose answered really quickly and then said. "Look. Maybe I'm just little depressed but under the circumstances it's rather normal. I'll be fine."  
  
"Your Alien blast," Keith said and gave the drink to Mark, "and your Cherry Coke." He gave the drink to Rose. She took a sip and got a dreamy look.  
  
"That good, huh?" Keith asked and chuckled. "I'm honoured."  
  
Mark took a sip too and looked pleased. "Gotta love soda with tabasco."  
  
"So did you ask her?" Keith asked casually and Rose started to listen right away.  
  
"No." Mark answered and took another sip.  
  
"What?" She asked but neither one of them spoked. "Guys, what? It's not anything illegal, is it?"  
  
"No." Keith said and looked at Mark who smiled at Rose. Rose knew that something was going on but couldn't be sure.  
  
"Have I ever told you how funny, caring, smart and witty you are? Not to mention helpful?" Mark started and Rose knew for sure.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" She asked and took another sip.  
  
"Why would you think we want something?" Mark asked but Rose just glared at him. "We need a smooth paintjob to Keith's car. The only way we thought of is our magic. But to do so and not blow the car away we need..."  
  
Rose continued. "My help. Right?"  
  
"Right." Mark stated and gave her his best 'lost puppy dog' look.  
  
Rose knew that she was going to win this. "Okay... I'll tell you what. We'll make a deal, dear brother. I help you, you help me. I'm really tired of the neon green color in my room." 'This was going to be fun.' She thought.  
  
"But we changed it last week." Mark protested.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of that." Rose said back and knew her brother would agree to do it. "You lend your magic, I lend mine."  
  
'She is right.' Mark thought. "Okay. What's the color now?" Mark asked. Before neon green it had been bright yellow and before that it had been red.  
  
"Dark purple. We'll change the walls, the pillows, the blanket and the carpet. Oh, and the ceiling is going to be really deep blue. What's your color?" Rose said and did mentally a little happy dance.  
  
"Black or really deep blue." Keith said. "I haven't decided yet, but I thought that if you could try both then it would be easier to decide."  
  
"Sure. Good colours." Rose said and then looked around. Her eyes stopped to the corner booth. 'The man...' She thought. It was like he had heard her thoughts 'cause right then the man looked up and their eyes locked.  
  
"Rose?" Mark asked when he noticed his sister's spaced look but Rose just stared something. "Earth to Rose, wake up."  
  
"What? Sorry. You know... that man I was talking about? He's there." Rose said and waved towards Michael.  
  
"Who?" Mark asked and tried to find the right person.  
  
"In the corner booth, sitting next to a blond woman. Do you see? He has a black T-shirt and jeans." Rose said and Mark seemed to notice Michael. Rose heard him to take deep breath.  
  
"What man?" Keith asked and looked where Mark looked. He saw Michael and then he looked Mark and thought 'Holy crap... Mark's like a younger version of him.'  
  
*****  
  
"Thats her" Michael said when Rose turned to look at the boy next to her.  
  
"Who?" Isabel asked and looked around.  
  
"Maria's daughter." Michael said quietly.  
  
"Where?" Max asked.  
  
"Next to the counter." Michael said and Max and Isabel turned their heads immediately.  
  
"That's her." Isabel asked. 'She looks so much Maria, but those eyes...' Isabel thought. "Wonder who's that boy next to her..." She asked.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Max suggested and Isabel continued.  
  
"He looks strangely familiar." She said and Max had to agree. Liz came to them and sat down beside Max.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Liz asked and looked behind where everyone on that table was looking. Soon she saw Mark and Rose talking to Keith.  
  
"Maria's daughter and the boy next to her." Max replied and turned to look away. Other followed his example. Staring was rude.  
  
"Who is he anyway?" Isabel asked. "Max suggested boyfriend but I don't think so."  
  
"That's her twin I told you about." Liz said and Michael almost jumped up.  
  
"She has a daughter and a son?!" Michael yelled but no-one seemed to notice.  
  
"He looks so familiar but I don't..." Isabel started.  
  
"Know where have you seen someone alike?" Max continued. "Yeah, I have the same feeling."  
  
"Well I have to get back to work." Liz left them and went to the back room.  
  
*****  
  
The door jingeled once again and Keith looked up. His expression changed. 'Greg Presscott. Shit!'  
  
"DeLuca! I was hoping to see you here. Have you thought about it?" Greg asked when he came to sit next to Rose.  
  
"Thought about what, Rose?" Mark asked and glared at Greg. Greg just sat there looking at Rose.  
  
"Have you not told your bodyguards about me? I'm hurt." Greg asked and grinned. Rose wanted to throw up.  
  
"I WON'T go out with you, Greg. Just leave us alone." Rose said with her voice calm. It made shivers run down Mark and Keith's back.  
  
"But it would be so perfect. Me, a quarterback, and you, the most beautiful girl in school." Greg continued rambling not noticing Rose's last sentence.  
  
"You heard what she said, Presscott. Leave, now." Keith said, keeping his voice almost as calm as Rose had kept hers.  
  
"Okay, okay... One thing I don't understand. Practically every boy in school wants to be with you. Why do you hang out with these losers?" Greg asked and his grin got even wider if possible.  
  
Mark and Keith saw red and Rose saw it.  
  
"Calm down guys." Rose said and turned to Greg to answer his question. "Better with 'losers' than with you." Greg went speechless.  
  
"Rose is right. Now, run along before Guerin and I kick your ass." Keith said and Mark rose up, glaring at Greg.  
  
"I'm leaving, keep your shirt on, but I'm not through with you, DeLuca. When Parker and Guerin don't play mindgames with you, I'll come back and show you some good time." Greg almost whispered and then left.  
  
When he was gone both Mark and Keith turned their attention towards Rose.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Mark was first one to speak.  
  
"Tell you what?" Rose asked.  
  
"That the asshole Presscott has been bothering you." Keith said quietly, especially the word 'asshole'.  
  
"There wasn't anything to tell. I can handle him." Rose looked at Mark and then Keith. 'Why can't they trust me?' she sighed. "Okay, everytime he sees me he tries to get me go out with him, and it's really annoying, but he hasn't got physical."  
  
"Yet." Keith mumbled, hoping that Rose didn't hear him but she did.  
  
"What do you mean 'yet'?" Rose asked a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." Keith said quickly.  
  
"No, tell me." Rose said and looked at him angrily.  
  
"What I mean is that he's a teenage guy with hormones and has his eyes on you. You figure it out." Keith said and Rose almost started to yell in rage.  
  
"Keith is right. You really should be careful." Mark said, taking Keith's side.  
  
"I can't believe you guys. I know how to take care of myself." Rose said and was very angry but tried to smooth things out. "And I have my 'bodyguards' with me. Or am I wrong?"  
  
"You're right. We'll guard your body..." Keith grinned at her and a second later Mark hit Keith's head. "Ouch, what was that for?"  
  
"Quit it." Mark hissed through his teeth. Sometimes he could sworn that he sees them flirting. "But seriously... Rose, we have to be careful. Like mom said we're unique persons and it's not only what kind of persons we are, it's also what kind of blood we have."  
  
"Mark, I know that." Rose said. 'Over protective brother! What a nightmare!'  
  
"Good 'cause I don't want to be twinless... or an uncle anytime soon." Mark said and now it was Rose's turn to hit Mark on his upper arm. "Ouch!"  
  
There was strange silence and suddenly Mark started to feel dizzy. The world started to spin and Mark almost fainted, but then it stopped. Everything was fine now.  
  
"Listen. I have to talk with Aunt Liz so I'm gonna go to the backroom." Mark got up. When he passed the corner booth, he got strange vibes coming from them. Especially from the man sitting next to the blond woman.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you feel that?" Michael asked when Mark had passed the booth.  
  
"If you mean the strange vibes coming when Mark passed this table, then yeah, I felt it." Isabel said and looked at Max. He was obviously looking for a rational explanation.  
  
"Max?" Michael asked and Max looked at them.  
  
"Yeah. I felt it. It was the same vibes than Maria has but these vibes have the same pattern than yours, Michael." Max stated. Isabel seemed to realize something, got up and went to the backroom.  
  
Michael looked up to see Keith and Rose kissing. An uneasy feeling creeped up his back which surprised him.  
  
*****  
  
"Finally." Keith said when Mark was gone, and leaned over the counter to kiss Rose. Rose kissed Keith back and when they pulled back, they just smiled.  
  
"This morning Mark said that he knew everything about me." Rose told him. "Well, I know that he doesn't know about us."  
  
"We better make sure it stays that way. I don't want to be in his sight when he finds out." Keith gave Rose one little kiss.  
  
"I know. He'll go nuts and after he's thru with you, I'm not so sure that your IQ is 160 anymore. And you know how much I love that my boyfriend is a genious." Rose smiled and Keith took serious look.  
  
"Who is he 'cause I thought that you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend?" He asked very seriously. Rose looked confused but then Keith started to laugh.  
  
"You are mean. Mean, mean, mean." Rose complained but Keith gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I know but you still love me." He said.  
  
"Yes, I do." Rose said and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"How long has Presscott been asking you out?" Keith asked spoiling the mood from Rose.  
  
"I thought that we already talked about it." Rose said back.  
  
"Yeah, but I just wanna know. You've got to be careful." Keith said and now Rose got mad.  
  
"You don't trust me, do you?" Rose said and continued before Keith had a chance to say anything. "I knew it. I'm not stupid. I can take care myself. I know the rules. You should be worry about Mark. He uses his magic to fight. I, on the other hand, can control myself and stay out of trouble but you still don't trust me. And you should be my boyfriend."  
  
"Rose..." Keith started. "I-"  
  
"If you say 'didn't mean that' you'll be sorry. I'm not going to go with Greg to the eraser room again. That one time was enough." Rose rambled but Keith cut it.  
  
"You went to the eraser room with Greg? Greg Presscott?! WHY?!" Keith asked the volume of his voise rising.  
  
"He said that he knew who I really was and my secret. I was scared. He wanted to talk to me and we went to the eraser room. There he said that he knew nothing and started to make moves on me. I slapped him and got out of there." Rose explained.  
  
"He made moves on you?" Keith asked. "I should..."  
  
"You should what? Like I said, I can take care of myself." Rose said. "And I didn't even use my magic."  
  
"But Rose. What if he had gone further than that?" Keith asked.  
  
"You think that I'd have let him to go further?" Rose got up. "I think that we don't have to worry about Mark finding out about us is because there is no us anymore."  
  
"What? You're leaving me." Keith asked dumbstrucked.  
  
"I think we need a break." Rose said. "I'm sorry but I just can't handle this right now. You can't trust me and... that's why I'm leaving you."  
  
"Rose..." Keith whispered when Rose opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
Meantime in the backroom...  
  
"Liz, can we talk?" Mark asked and Liz turned.  
  
"Sure, Mark. What's up?" They sat down and Mark started to look at the floor.  
  
"I've been having these seizures." Mark said quietly and Liz's interest was immeaditely on him.  
  
"Seizures? What kind of seizures?" Liz asked.  
  
"One minute I feel fine, next minute I feel dizzy and the world starts spinning." Mark explained. "And I can barely sleep. Two or three hours, tops."  
  
"Anything else?" Liz asked and Mark shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Liz, what do you think it's wrong with me? I mean, is it normal or is it alien related?" Mark asked and Liz knew that Mark was scared.  
  
"I don't know, honey." Liz said truthfully. "You and Rose are the only ones of your kind. I don't know."  
  
"I just thought that it could be 'cause you know that we have never been sick." Mark said and Liz nodded.  
  
"I know but you have human DNA in you. Why don't you come up and we take a bloodtest to see what's wrong." Liz and Mark went to the upstairs. Neither of them saw Isabel who was hiding behind the door.  
  
TBC 


End file.
